Ūano Trālanga
Ūano Trālanga (born Ūan Orlān) is a citizen of Rhimes and the current Prime Minister of the Rhimesian Parliament. He is also the deputy leader of the Centro-Progressivist Party. Rhimes Ūano was born in June 1917, and joined Rhimes in 1941, just two years after the nation’s independence. This allowed him to play an instrumental role in shaping the nation. Work on the Rhimesian Language (1941 – 1962) Ūano created a lot of words for Old Rhimesian, and was part of both of the reformations into (New) Rhimesian. The first word Ūano made was Asichen (ENG: Cherry) first made in 1941, and later modified into Ashinoi in the language reformation. Ūano was also the first to adapt an English document into Rhimesian – a leaflet for his charity “Help the Poor.” https://docs.google.com/document/d/111v0cTBsSoWdjeXkKbbovMYBMGuHqTJAatM7M7mtrws/edit?usp=sharing Another contribution Ūano made to the language was creating an alphabetized Rhimesian Dictionary, the first edition of which was published in April 1941, and ran until it was replaced by the second edition in March 1948, also including the old Rhimesian number system which was based on German, and classifying the words by their type, i.e Noun, Verb, Adjective, etc. The second edition was discontinued in May 1952, and the third edition was published in June 1952, officially running until October 1962, however still in existence till today, although outdated. Ūano taught 2 lessons of the Rhimesian language, in December 1943 and December 1945. In October 1951, he founded an education board, the Language Board of Education (LBE), in October 1951, and other classes from other teachers were added, including Cyrillic script and Hebrew''. Ūano Stopped teaching in August 1955, and the LBE was later expanded to the Rhimesian Board of Education. '''Work with Charity (1941 – 1948)' Ūano started the first Charity in Rhimes, Help the poor. He ran this charity until July 1948, and spent 3550 Chelchovskas on it before the economy was reset. This charity’s leaflet is notable for being the first document ever to be translated into Rhimesian, although it was first written in English. Donating income to the charity was also stated as one of Ūano's campaign promises in the run-up to the first election. A portion of my income as CUE Linguistics Manager would go to my charity. - Ūano Trālanga, January 1944. Political Career Entering Politics (1943 – 1956) In Rhimes’ first Mayoral election of November 1943, Ūano’s work in the language qualified him for the position of Linguistics Co-ordinator in the Citizen's United Embetterment (CUE) party.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dIkxZ9bSNT3fXxXxIrFgeXb6iZfeAQRPtqDDXb9MB8A/edit However, due to infighting, Ūano’s party was on the losing side of the election and collapsed prior to the end of the election, leaving the first term to be led by the Rhimesian Communist Party (RCP). Seeking to create a more lasting party, in April 1944 Ūano formed The Rhimesian Interest Party (TRIP), a party intending to focus on the interests of Rhimesian citizens. Branding itself as a more stable version of the CUE, Ūano formed a political alliance with the Rhimesian Party of Progression (RPoP) in July 1944, led by former CUE leader Fānai nodē Āpotō. Almost a year later, in June 1945, TRIP merged with RPoP, with Ūano becoming deputy of the newly formed Rhimesian Progression Party (RPP), and Fānai taking leadership of the party, now three members strong. In November 1951, Fānai appointed Ūano as Minister of Language due to his “great contribution” to the language, and gave him power over language related areas of Rhimes, including the School and the language development group. In April 1955, RPP was a contender for the second mayoral election. With 7 members, they won by a landslide with 12 votes, comprising of 80% of the votes.https://republic-of-rhimes.wikia.com/wiki/Rhimesian_Progression_Party#Votes Ūano took the position of Mayor on February 1956, as well as remaining Minister of Language. Reforming the Government (1956 – 1965) From August 1956, Ūano started discussing Government reformation within the party, prototyping and refining a parliamentary system. In November 1957, this system was completed and announced to the General Public of Rhimes. The first parliament consisted of 8 seats; 5 RPP seats, 1 seat given to the Rhimesian Evolution Party (REP), 1 seat given to the Rhimesian Labour Party (RLP), and one given to former RCP member Nātoa'īKīle.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/285812365994229771/364029774315651083/image.png Initially, Elections were planned every four months, but this was shortened in future. Pillar, as the Monarch, was also later given a permanent seat in parliament, causing the parliament to comprise of 9 seats. During the first term, as well as suggesting the original functions of parliament, Ūano also put forth a document to make the right to petitioning unalienable, Vote #0001 in the parliament. This was accepted 8-1 and passed in 1957. Ūano also helped vote on the age of marriage and consent. 2nd Parliamentary Term (1965 – 1970) For the 3rd elections, for the 2nd Parliamentary Term in July 1965, RPP changed its name to the Centro-Progressivist Party (CPP), branding itself as a centrist party with a melting pot of ideologies. Due to work in Rhimesian Leisure TV, Ūano was put forth as Minister of Entertainment if the party won in parliament. Due to Pillar’s inactivity, Pillar would no longer be included in the parliament, so there would be 9 elected seats, of which the CPP gained a plurality of 4 seats, with 42.8% of the vote. Ūano was given the title Minister of Entertainment. In the 2nd term, 24 acts were voted upon, from #0016 to #0039. Ūano proposed 4 of these acts, among these the Transparency Act in 1967, which allowed citizens to see the votes of individual MPs and was hailed as bringing greater government openness to Rhimes, and the Petitioning Reformation Act also in 1967, reopening the petition process for citizens. After this, Ūano also suggested a reward for petitions that passed, culminating in the Petition Reward Act, Passed in 1968. Due to a nationwide referendum, the Roleplay Cabinet was subsumed into the Parliament, and a snap election was held in December 1970, meaning that the next term came earlier than expected. The Minister of Entertainment position was rebranded as the Minister of Creative Affairs, which Ūano kept as their role in the election. Leaving the Nation (1969 - 1970) Before the snap election, in September 1969, Ūano left the nation for unspecified reasons. Returning in March 1970, his roles were fully restored. 3rd Parliamentary Term (1970 – 1979) In the snap elections for the third term, Ūano‘s party CPP stayed at a plurality of 4 seats. As Deputy, Ūano was given a seat and retained the Minister of Creative Affairs role. In the 3rd term, 16 acts were voted upon, from #0040 to #0055. A shocking 10 of these were proposed by Ūano, 8 out of the 10 were passed. These included vote #0041, barring alternate accounts from voting in elections and skewing the results, vote #0044 creating an "Interested Citizen" role to ping when passing parliamentary votes instead of pinging all citizens, vote #0046 allowing Ministers to ask for Government money to assign to their department with the approval of the Prime Minister, and Vote #0049, giving rewards to citizens who report crimes.' ' In November 1971, Ūano added a channel for the purpose of telling a story by saying just one word at a time; this was proclaimed as an active channel. In June 1979, Ūano added the Pokécord bot to set up a Pokémon system that rewarded activity in Rhimes, as well as the assorted channels, the Pokémart, Pokémon arena, and tall grass. 4th Parliamentary Term (1979 – 1992) For the elections in November 1979, the CPP faced against 5 other parties, and won 5 seats, a majority. Ūano was once again given a seat and remained Minister of Creative Affairs. Ūano's first vote made in the new parliament was to make the television channels public to all, removing the condition that they needed to be paid for. In July of 1981, Ūano lobbied for a 2nd purge of inactive members on behalf of the CPP party. However due to considerable opposition, notably from Duno. It was cancelled in November 1981 in favour of inactivity camps. In March 1983, Ūano made an agreement with Harry that the nation of Haztopia would become a Rhimesian vassal, however with high levels of autonomy and a parliament. The original Rhimesian constitution was introduced in May 1983, and on February 1986, Ūano petitioned his first constitutional amendment; to Repeal the 19th, a previous amendment decreeing that citizens could not have their citizenship revoked as a punishment. This ended in a majority of MPs in favour, although not the 75% needed to amend the constitution. In December 1988, preparations were made to start the new term, however due to delays in the election cycle it did not start until January 1991, with the new MPs being instated on February 1992. 5th Parliamentary Term (1992 '''– )' The fifth term was the first term where CPP's majority was challenged, with the National Improvement Party (NIP) achieving exactly the same amount of seats. Ūano's first vote made in this term was a petition to Repeal the constitution's 19th amendment, which stated that citizenship could not be removed as a punishment. Despite recieving 5 votes in favour, this was not accepted due to the 75% required to amend the constitution. '''Television Career' Main Article: Rhimesian Leisure Television Ūano founded Rhimesian Games Television (RGTV) in November 1942, as the second network created in Rhimes. In December 1942, the network was renamed to Rhimesian Leisure Television (RLTV). To date, 6 different shows have been hosted in this channel, 5 of which were hosted by Ūano. Many other shows have been suggested, but cancelled due to lack of interest, activity, or other reasons. The longest-lasting show in this channel was World War III: Europe, hosted actively with 9 episodes from September 1949 until December 1951, then with two final episodes in March 1955 and December 1958. RLTV has recently connected to an internet site, allowing it to reach a larger audience in foreign countries. Trivia Ūano is the only person to have a Rhimesian word “Ūan” (ENG: World) derived from his name, not the other way around. The literal English translation of his name is "World's Tranquility". Ūano is one of two people who has always had a seat in parliament since its formation, the other being Fānai nodē Āpotō. References Category:Person Category:Rhimes